Too Much
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Too Much" by Elvis Presley. It's supposed to be a Romance/General/Tragedy way. But it... yeah, I don't know what else I can say. Enjoy and remember no flammings. Thank you. Oh and it's a AXT!


"Too Much"

Wednesday, March 5th, 2008

Archie and Theresa was sitting on a bench at the "New Olympia" park. Archie was blushing as he looked on the ground and Theresa was looking at the warrior strangely, _What's wrong with him?_ she thought. Archie was singing the song from "Elvis Presley", 'Too much' in his head.

_Honey, I love you too much  
Need your lovin' too much  
Want the thrill of your touch  
Gee, I can't hold you too much  
You do all the livin'  
While I do all the givin'  
Cause I love you too much_

Now he looked at her still blushing as she was starting to get angry at him for wasting her time. But Archie caught her hand with teary eyes.

"You used all my money from me" he said, teary.

_You spend all my money too much  
Have to share you honey, too much  
When I want some lovin', you're gone  
Don't you know you're treatin' me wrong  
Now you got me started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted  
Cause I love you too much_

"I love you, and your treating me like dirt, Tessie" Archie said, unhappily. That made Theresa shocked.

"Don't you leave me heartbroken, Theresa" sobbed Archie. As tears went down his cheeks.

_Ev'ry time I kiss your sweet lips  
I can feel my heart go flip flip  
I'm such a fool for your charms  
Take me back baby in your arms  
Like to hear you sighin'  
Even though I know you're lyin'  
Cause I love you too much_

"You kissed my because you wanted to make Jay jealous" cried Archie "I'm such a fool why did I falled for your charms, Tessie".

"I'm sorry, Archie" she said "But I'm gonna leave you for Jay".

"WHAT!?" yelled Archie "Like that?".

_Need your lovin' all the time  
Need you huggin', please be mine  
Need you near me, stay real close  
Please, please, hear me, you're the most  
Now you got me started  
Don't you leave me broken hearted  
Cause I love you too much_

"I need your love, Tessie. Where is it?" asked Archie "Where's my huggings and my kisses?".

"Ewww, I'm sorry Archie but that was all for making Jay jealous!" exclaimed Theresa in disgust. Then she started to leave.

"I want to be near you, I want you to be close to you-" started Archie as he stand up.

"Be quiet! I love Jay and not you... you... loser!" shouted Theresa and runned away from Archie. Archie was standing like whimp, crying.

"Poor boy" an old lady said to her old husband. He nodded. Then something terrible happened this night.

Back at the brownstone...

They were listening to the tv news.

_"A young boy at the age of 17 or 18 died in the forest. But founded that he killed himself with a knife. He must've have cut his neck with that sharp thing" the tv news girl said._

Everyone turned violently against Theresa.

"You see what you have done, Theresa!" roared Herry.

"I wanted Archie to go with me with of my next shooting" yelled Neil, who was in tears.

"You meanie! I would have never did that to Arch! And plus your a-" started Atlanta.

"Drama Queen" Jay finnished for her.

"No! More than that! A Drama killer Queen!" yelled Atlanta.

"And plus I checked how you were doing with Archie, Theresa" Odie barked at her "Treating him like dirt!". Theresa was to sad to speak and went upstairs to her room and cry. She started to listened to 'Elvis Presley' and the song was "Too Much". She looked at the picture in her hands, it was her with Archie in Pyjama's. She had a pink tank top with black lines at the end of the tank top with a bunny face on it, with matching pants. Archie had black pants but no shirt with a blue blanket on them. There was also a big bowl of popcorn on them. Theresa had her hair up in a ponytail. They were in the living room. Herry has taken that picture. And the picture was in a glass frame. That made Theresa even harder.

"I'm sorry, Archie" yelled Theresa. She put the picture on the shelf. And started to dress in the same pyjama as in the picture and attached the same hair style in the picture, and went to get the teddybear that Archie has bought her. A brown stuffed teddy. Closed the light. Went to take baby steps not to let the other know that she wanna die. When she got the bigest knife. She quickly run upstairs and went in her room then she went in her bed, tighten the teddy with one arm, and stabbed herself in the chest and her eyes shuted tight as she screamed.

-------------------------------------------

Okay, don't tell me if you found it stinky, but oh well. It looked okay to me.


End file.
